Friend of the Shadows Part 5: Friends Forever
by candelight
Summary: Timmy makes an incredible choice to make everyone happy. No cloning. It is one that will ultimately shape is very being...and his family's ways of life. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!


Friend of the shadows Part Five: Violet and Timmy, Friends Forever

Thank you...for staying until the end. ^^

Major thanks To:

Reneyyy'Sprouse'  
(Take a bow)

NonSequiturs-R-Us

(Applause, applause)

Wolvmbm

(You seriously rock)

Lil' Pup

(Standing ovation, please!)

Vivstar

(Everyone chant your name!)

I had NO idea the tale was going to be like this....but everyone wins!

_ "__Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow.  
_

_ Don't walk behind me, I may not lead.  
_

_ Walk beside me and be my friend."  
_

** A friend is like a flower,  
a rose to be exact,  
Or maybe like a brand new gate  
that never comes unlatched.  
A friend is like an owl,  
both beautiful and wise.  
Or perhaps a friend is like a ghost,  
whose spirit never dies.  
A friend is like a heart that goes  
strong until the end.  
Where would we be in this world  
if we didn't have a friend.**

"….I wish to be merged with Violet."

Five…four…..three…..two….

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!!!"

Poof's pacifier fell out from an open mouth.

Violet blinked, her mouth partly open in stunned amazement.

Timmy awkwardly turned to face everyone, hand behind his head.

"You see, The Darkness was never EVIL, just lonely," explained Timmy, looking at the mass of fairies. "So, if you seal us together in the same

body, we can go wherever we want and STILL remained linked."

"Uhhhh….you SURE about that, sport?" asked Wanda, wringing her hands. "Once we do THAT kind of magic-" she choked off, biting her lip.

Timmy blinked, bemused.

"What do you mean by "THAT" kind of magic?" Timmy interrupted. "That time of month magic to Cosmo's-"

"NO!" Not _that." _Wanda looked truly exasperated now.

"You see, merging of light and darkness is the most serious type of combo in the universe," explained Wanda, looking beseechingly at Timmy.

"It CAN be done, but never UNDONE."

"Yeah! You'd be stuck with her forever! Till death do you part!" exclaimed Cosmo, shuddering. "Boy, you don't wanna live with that type of

knowledge. I found that out myself, and then I remembered: FAIRIES LIVE FOREVER!" Wanda shot him a filthy look with such fiery intensity that

Cosmo meeped, then fled in terror behind Poof. Violet turned to Timmy, tears in her eyes. "Timmy…..you won't….look the same, anymore. Are…"

"Yes, I'm sure, already," said Timmy, vainly trying to hide his gulp. The three fairies shuddered, looking extremely apphrensive.

"I just KNOW I'm going to regret this," moaned Wanda, raising her wand.

"_**Going to**_? I regret it already!" exclaimed Cosmo, an extremely worried expression on his normally careless and happy go lucky face.

But the fairies raised their wands, and the two turned to face each other as the wands powered up by their reluctant owners to do the Final,

Sacred Spell.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Violet managed a shaky smile, the tears still falling. "You….do realize that you'll be stuck with me, with or without this bonding?" Timmy just

nodded, his throat too tight to speak.

"And, that, if we share a body, I'm never, ever, letting you date Trixie Tang?"

"Wha-?!" Timmy's eyes widened. "Nobody ever said-"

BRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Light.

Light overwhelmed the room as it flooded every nook and cranny, spilling, gushing, overwhelming the place with one sweep of golden rays.

Timmy let out a startled cry, turning quickly into panic as he felt an overwhelming jerk behind his navel.

The world spun dizzily, in a frenzy of gold and silver. A mettalic taste flooded Timmy's mouth, and for a moment he wondered if he'd coughed up

blood.

A burning frenzy overwhelmed Timmy's senses, and tightness clenched at Timmy's insides. Timmy writhed, a soundless cry on his lips, as every

fiber of his being screamed in agony, begging for release.....

Then, a comforting presence swept through Timmy's mind, like a gentle breeze through a sodden mass of trampled, blackened autumn leaves.

"_I never have to let you out of my sight, again."_

Timmy just nodded, eyes closing with a smile before feeling his body fade and blend into something….bigger.

"I GUESS I could live with that."

And, with final sparks firing into the sky, three fairies had to drop their burning, vibrating wands, looking at the astonishing mix of cold fire into a

never ending skyline.

"T-Timmy...? V-Violet?"

A figure staggered from the ashes, under a opaque mass of mist.

In the smoldering ashes of golden flame, a figure stood up.

Poof's eyes grew big.

Cosmo whistled. "Wow…….If I wasn't creepily aware that you're my godkid, I'd totally go out with you."

Wanda gave a look not unlike a ferocious, rabid, fanged weasel.

"Um...shutting up."

"Wise choice," commented Wanda dryly as the three rushed to help the little figure.

おはよう。おやすみなさい。さよなら。元気ですか。また明日。おはよう。おやすみなさい。さよなら。元気ですか。また明日。

_Three days later......_

Timmy wasn't Timmy anymore. And Violet wasn't Violet.

And…yet they were.

Timmy Turner blinked. He looked…well…..like him.

But not quite the same. One of Timmy's eyes turned black, with the other staying the same shade of light blue, and now, his skin was grayish and

quite pale looking.

Instead of a yellowish tan, he was now sallow and, for some reason, had heavily shadowed eyelids and long, black fingernails.

"As if you could look more like a girl already!" laughed Cosmo, while the four...er....Five were playing a board game.

One...er, two people glared at him, getting ready to declare a Monopoly.

"Do you still have Prince Albert in a can?" asked Violet innocently, using an odd, mixed voice before she groaned a second later. "Dangit! I landed

on Poof's property..._again."_

Poof licked his finger and ran it over the tight wad of play money the two unwillingly handed him, as Cosmo leapt up in panic.

"Agh! Hang on, little buddy!" exclaimed Cosmo, staring at a small can of olives nearby.

"Um.....anyone up for Goldfish?" asked Wanda lamely as Poof left her completely bankrupt, and Cosmo began to curse the can opener.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Hello, Son slash Daughter," commented Timmy's Dad, not glancing from his paper as Timmy trotted by.

Then, he paused. He seemed to really look at Timmy for the first time.

"OH. MY. WORD, TIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Timmy stopped dead on his way past the breakfast table. He turned, if possible, even paler.

NO! His Dad had noticed his new appearance!

"You-You-" Timmy's dad choked.

_If you like, I can eat his skin, reap his soul, and make his bones into a hat, _offered Violet kindly from inside Timmy's head.

_Uhm...no thanks_, Timmy replied.

_Well, anytime you like, I would be glad to eat his skin, reap his soul, and make his bones into a hat._

Timmy held up his head and shook them profusely.

"Uh-Dad-it's not what you-uh-"

Timmy's dad held up a shaking finger.

"_Don't say another word, young man!" _He shook an accusing finger at Timmy.

"I know for a fact that You.

Stained.

That.

Shirt!"

Timmy blinked twice.

Oookkayyy.....? Noticed a little dust mark...not a transformation into half the darkness?

"Now turn," said Timmy's dad dramatically. "Turn, hither turn, young rouge! Flee ye into thy room to disperse the demonic's ale and tonic of thy apparel-"

Yep...Dad had been hitting the syrup again.

Timmy and Violet smiled in relief and exasperation, then, they both turned to go up the staircase.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IMMORTAL?!"

Timmy's eyes boggled out. The room spun dizzily...

_Calm yourself, Timmy, _said Violet kindly. "_Sit down, get a glass of water-anything_."

Timmy plopped onto the bed.

"Dai.....Doh...eegh....uhhh....."

Cosmo poofed up from the fish bowl...

...and splashed water all over Timmy.

Timmy spluttered, wiping his sting nose. "Thanks....I think."

He rounded on Wanda.

"You're saying I'm going to be a kid forever now?!"

"Weeeeeeelll...." muttered Wanda, looking uneasy. "You see, darkness is like fairy magic, in an odd way. It can keep things enduring for thousands of years."

Thousands.

It was too incomphrensible.

"Ah, cheer up, Sport. Even fairies don't last forever-and I'm Ninety Nine point Nice percent sure that means you won't last forever either. "

Cosmo grinned, as Poof...poofed out himself.

"Ah, cheer up! You're stuck with us! We can all be miserable together!"

"Cosmo, shush!" complained Wanda. "Why don't we try singing a song to cheer Timmy up?"

"Yay!"

Cosmo obliged quite happily. He opened his mouth to sing....

_"A used pink bathrobe....  
A rare mint snow globe....  
A smurf TV tray....  
I bought on eBay...."  
_

"Uh...Cosmo....You can stop now," objected Wanda.

But Cosmo merrily sang on.

_My house is filled with this claptrap, _

_shows up in bubble wrap  
_

_Most every day  
_

_What I bought on eBay  
_

_Tell me why?  
_

_I need another pet rock  
_

_Tell me why?  
_

_I got that Alf alarm clock  
_

_Tell me why?  
_

_I bid on Shatner's old toupee  
_

_They had it on eBay  
_

_I'll buy your knick-knack  
_

_Just check my feedback  
_

_A++  
_

_They all say  
_

_They love me on eBay  
_

_Gonna buy  
_

_A slightly damaged golf bag  
_

_Gonna buy  
_

_Some beanie babies new with tag  
_

_From some guy  
I've never met  
In Norway  
Found him on eBay  
I am the type who is liable to snipe you  
With 2 seconds left to go  
Whoa  
Got PayPal or Visa  
Whatever will please ya  
As long as I've got the dough  
I'll buy your tchotckes  
Sell me your watch please  
I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy)  
I'm highest bidder now!  
Junk keeps arriving in the mail  
From that worldwide garage sale  
Hey! a Dukes of Hazard ashtray  
Oh yeah, I bought it on eBay  
Wanna buy  
A Pack man fever lunch box  
Wanna buy  
A case of vintage tube socks  
Wanna buy  
A Kleenex used by Dr. Dre  
Found it on eBay  
Gonna buy  
That Farrah Fawcett poster  
Pez dispensers and a toaster  
Don't know why, the kind of stuff you'd throw away  
I'll buy on eBay  
What I bought on  
Ebayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy....."_

Wanda was now trying to whack Cosmo, while their godkids and kid were rolling on the floor, giggling.

Later....

"Ah, what a marvelous thing," sighed Wanda as they shot off into the late evening sky. (Timmy had wished for a rocket car.)

"Is it not fateful, that three would become four, and now five? It seems fate is converging on the crossroads of destiny to-"

"Destiny, Schmestiny! Timmy, rev this puppy up!"

Wanda groaned. "So much for philosophy," she grumbled, as the four…er, five set off rocketing with a rounding cry of, "Whoo-hoo!" all around into

an overflowing blue sky.

Forever and ever, riding a ride of unparallel fun, joy, anger, down right weirdness, and, (Timmy's gagging right now) Acceptance and Love.

The Ever Loving End


End file.
